


greatest and luckiest love

by catsinmars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, director ennoshita comeback, format is that of a transcribed video.. hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinmars/pseuds/catsinmars
Summary: Wakatoshi & Kiyoomi — Dating for 2 years— Deeper connections through meaningful conversations. A series by Ennoshita Chikara
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	greatest and luckiest love

**Author's Note:**

> hep hep.. i kno.. so cornyyy >___< but i couldnt help it .. !! majorly inspired by the {THE AND} series from the yt channel skindeep, specifically [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6tLY8FiheE&t=22s&ab_channel=TheSkinDeep) <3 i watched the series and really wanted to write about ushsk and how their relationship would seem like.. i hope it isn't bad lolol xD and the formatting too! i wanted to experiment on my dialogue. most questions are from various videos of said series and some are mine !:-) also I'm bringing back director ennoshita even though he is very Booked and Busy. .
> 
> i hope u enjoy.. <3

**Audio:** ushijimasakusa.mp4

**Date of Interview:** 05.25.19

[Begin Transcript]

Ushijima: I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi of Schweiden Adlers.

Sakusa: And I’m Sakusa Kiyoomi from Black Jackals. We’re both professional volleyball players.

Ennoshita ( _ off-cam _ ): You don’t have to introduce yourselves, it’s okay.

Sakusa: Oh. (laughter) Sorry, sorry. We’ll start then.

Ennoshita ( _ off-cam _ ): You can start now if you’d like. (sound of door closing)

Ushijima: All right, so the first question is- (laughing)

Sakusa: (overlapping) Oh, no, why are you laughing, Wakatoshi-kun?

Ushijima: Sorry, sorry. The first question is: “what is preventing me from becoming the person I want to be?”

Sakusa: The person you want to be? Well, what’s preventing you is expectations; you know you’re great and amazing in what you do, but sometimes, you expect too much for yourself, overwork a little too much, even if you’ve already done a lot.

Ushijima: You think it’s my expectations for myself?

Sakusa: I do think, yes. Wakatoshi-kun, you’ve always known you were great and strong, but sometimes your expectations for yourself hinders you most of the time.

Ushijima: You help me with those, right?

Sakusa: Do I?

Ushijima: You do, I thought you would’ve noticed it. I do think being with you has helped me a lot of times. (. . .) Oh, you’re blushing.

Sakusa: Oh, no. Am I? (laughing)

Ushijima: (laughing) Yes, you are. You look cute.

Sakusa: Stop it. I’ll move on to the next question, okay? (laughter)

Ushijima: Yes, of course, Kiyoomi.

Sakusa: (clears throat) Okay. Wakatoshi-kun-

Ushijima: (overlapping) Yes.

Sakusa: “Do you ever wish the world didn’t know about us or who we are and it was always just you and me with no one watching?”

Ushijima: Sometimes, I do, yes.

Sakusa: Really? Is it all right if I ask why?

Ushijima: Of course, it’s all right. And I say yes because sometimes, the attention is too much and I would just like a moment to be with you with no one else knowing. I’m glad that times now are more (pause) open, to describe it. And being a professional player sometimes takes too much-

Sakusa: I agree. Your schedule sometimes doesn’t mix well with mine and I’m grateful for this opportunity to do what I love, and I know you feel the same-

Ushijima: (overlapping) I do, yes, but-

Sakusa: But it’s different when we’re alone, yes?

Ushijima: (laughing) Yes, of course, it is. But I don’t want to seem ungrateful because I like showing you off, I’m glad to be in this (pause) spotlight with you if you will. Sometimes, I just wish there weren’t such a big microscope on us sometimes.

Sakusa: I agree, Wakatoshi-kun.

Ushijima: And I’m thinking of what you said earlier, “I’m grateful for this opportunity” and I wanna say that I do, too. That I’m in this stage or platform and people sometimes come to me, saying they’re glad I’m here with you and our relationship and it’s moments like that that makes me happy to be a professional.

Sakusa: Other than money and volleyball. (laughter)

Ushijima: Okay. So the question is: “what is something you’ve never told me after we met or become together?”

Sakusa: (laughing) This is going to be a little embarrassing.

Ushijima: Why? Oh, you’re keeping secrets from me.

Sakusa: The only secret I’m keeping from you is the secret crush I had. (. .) And what I want to tell you is that I liked you because when we first met, you folded your handkerchief with the damp side in so that you wouldn’t ruin the inside of your pocket.

Ushijima: Is that all?

Sakusa: That’s not all, Wakatoshi-kun. I always kept it from you, how I’ve always admired you, and how you were so cool and strong.

Ushijima: Really?

Sakusa: Yeah (laughing) I feel so shy now.

Ushijima: No, no, don’t be. I admire you, too.

Sakusa: You do?

Ushijima: Of course, I do. I’ll always admire you.

Sakusa: Ah, okay, okay, next question-

Ushijima: (overlapping) You look cute blushing-

Sakusa: (overlapping) Wakatoshi-kun-

Ushijima: (overlapping) Your ears are red (laughter) fine, I will stop.

Sakusa: (clears throat) The next question is: “who sacrifices more in our relationship and how do you feel about that?”

Ushijima: Sacrificing? I don’t think we sacrifice more than the other. We sacrifice just enough (pause), maybe I sacrifice more than you, I realize. Maybe because I’m older or maybe I stayed longer with the team, I have more responsibilities, more things to look at and I often sacrifice my time with you for time with the team. I feel sorry about it, I know sorry is nothing without doing anything but I hope there comes a time where I don’t have to sacrifice my time for you.

Sakusa: It’s okay. I sacrifice some of my time for you as well.

Ushijima: Not as much as I do. (laughter)

Sakusa: Well, yeah, but it’s like a give and take and you always apologize for it.

Ushijima: I’d never want to make you worry or something like that.

Sakusa: You never do. (. .) I also hope there comes a time where we don’t have to sacrifice our time with each other but I do think it’s worth it if it’s with you.

Ushijima: (soft sigh) I agree, Kiyoomi. The next question (laughing) oh, no, this is a little sad.

Sakusa: (laughing) I’m a little nervous about that.

Ushijima: “When was the last time you felt most alone in our relationship, and how do you feel about it now?”

Sakusa: (sigh) There’s this lingering feeling of having the people around you be so far away and I have always dealt with that as a child, with my family and growing up with it staying, and you know this-

Ushijima: I do. We’ve talked about it before.

Sakusa: And sometimes, I get, like, my insecurities and even though they’re irrational like it’s just you going to another country or me going to another country and we’re separated. And I often think,  _ maybe this is where we’ll realize _ and it’s a nagging feeling-

Ushijima: (overlapping) Realize what?

Sakusa: The cliche, romantic movie trope, Wakatoshi-kun. You get tired of me or I get tired of you and I know it’ll never happen; I trust and love you too much for it to happen but sometimes, yeah, I do feel alone but I don’t feel it anymore.

Ushijima: You don’t?

Sakusa: I don’t. I think I realized it when you went to Poland and I was alone but not  _ really _ feeling lonely, you know? I didn’t mind the different times, I just waited for you to call and it was all right for me. I had traces and pieces of you in my apartment and I wasn’t alone, I always just have you.

Ushijima: You always have me, Kiyoomi.

Sakusa: And I, you, Wakatoshi-kun. Okay, the next question is: “describe the moment you knew you loved me.”

Ushijima: You’re blushing already. (laughter)

Sakusa: Shut it.

Ushijima: It’s been almost two years but I always feel like I fall in love with you every day, though.

Sakusa: You’re so cheesy. (laughing)

Ushijima: It’s true. But for the first time, I think I knew when it was the double pancake promo at your university cafe.

Sakusa: (laughing) I remember that. I had a rough time in a practice match and wanted to eat something sweet, for some reason.

Ushijima: You did, and we were already friends then but I saw you eating those souffle pancakes and telling me, (mimicking voice) “it’s okay, I have a good body” (laughter) and I thought, “wow”.

Sakusa: “Wow”? (laughing)

Ushijima: Yeah, wow. I suddenly had this thought of “wow, he’s beautiful. I think I love him”.

Sakusa: I distinctly remember you avoiding me after that incident.

Ushijima: (laughter) I did. I didn’t know what to do with my feelings for you then. I was nervous, and I was kind of repressing them.

Sakusa: It’s okay, I was repressing mine, too. (laughter)

Ushijima: I think this is what weighted us as a couple.

Sakusa: If it makes you feel better, I try not to repress my feelings much anymore.

Ushijima: Me too. (laughter) The next question is (laughing) Why do I always get the sad ones?

Sakusa: I think everyone wants to see us cry.

Ushijima: (laughing) All right, “if this were to be our last conversation, what’s one thing you’d never want me to forget?”

Sakusa: You know how much of a hopeless romantic I am, and that’s a secret only you know, so I’d want you to never forget how I was, still am, extremely lucky to have met you and that you will always be my greatest and luckiest love. I’d also never want you to forget how I believe in the multiple universes theory and how I’ll always find you and love you because I think we truly are meant for each other. (long pause)

Ushijima: Me too. I’m never one for poems like you (laughter) but ever since I met you, I’ve started believing in that stuff, too.

Sakusa: You think we’ll see each other in our other lives?

Ushijima: I really hope we do.

Sakusa: Thank you, Wakatoshi-kun.

Ushijima: I think it’s your last question.

Sakusa: (laughing) It is. “What makes you think we will last?”

Ushijima: (sighs) I think about that a lot and you know it, I always start that topic with you because, well, I like being with you and I’d want us to last. I think we’ll always last, and it’s because of my feelings for you, I never expected I’d acquire (laughter) feelings for you but I’m glad I did. And I think that’s one of the reasons why we’ll last or why I’ll make it last. And I hope it isn’t just me, too. I think our feelings for each other and the way we actively try to (. . .) try, you know? You try and sacrifice a lot for me and I do the same and it’s what makes me want to make it last.

Sakusa: Thank you, Wakatoshi-kun. I feel the same for you.

Ushijima: Really? Do you think we’ll last?

Sakusa: I know we’ll last. (pause) I know we will.

Ushijima: Thank you, then, too, Kiyoomi.

Sakusa: Oh, it’s our last question! (laughing)

Ushijima: I was hoping for more questions, to be honest.

(laughter)

Sakusa: I hope it isn’t too sad.

Ushijima: I’m sure it isn’t. All right, “what is it about me that makes you feel like I understand you?”

Sakusa: A lot of things. You understand me a lot and I know that’s one of your insecurities, sometimes, that you think you don’t.

Ushijima: It is. I struggle with it.

Sakusa: But I want you to know that you do understand me, more ways than you think. I think you understand me so well because it’s you. You know when I’m too tired or something annoyed me and you make it your way to know because you always say that what I feel is what you feel too (light laughter) and you make me cook when you think I’m sad because you know it helps me relax and it’s always the little things with you.

Ushijima: I’m glad you said that.

Sakusa: I am, too. 

Ushijima: It’s always the little things with you, too.


End file.
